custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Aruvann
Rogue Aruvann, formerly Sergeant Aruvann, is a Zeraton infantryman and skilled fighter. History Early History Born to a diplomat family, Rogue was always outgoing. From an early age he was interested in guns and knives. His younger sister, Tali, often tried to make Rogue fallow the family job in the Zeraton government. Rogue never did turn to diplomacy however. His philosophy was that "Only through war do we win peace". Rogue later joined the Zeraton Marines at minimum signing age of twenty. Military History Rogue proved to be exceptional in the Zeraton military. He befriended his commander, Akatar Toruvann, and also learned to wield heavy caliber sniper rifles and machine guns. Rogue became the veteran of a hundred battles, and had many metals and awards to his name. Abduction Rogue was shot in a battle against the rebels, wounding him. They took him back to their base. After being captured, a Caruunian scientist named Richtofen, that was hired by rebels to make supersoldiers, experimented on Rogue. The ending result of their tests and augmentations, Rogue became a ruthless experiment gone wrong and was out to kill, and was listed as AWOL by the Zeraton military. Rogue was experimented on, brainwashed by the Ascension Groups (totalitaristic science groups), and tortured. During the brainwashing, he was ordered to destroy the Zeraton starship Unova, of the Zeraton Imperial Navy. He was held in an underground base with the rest of his comrades. The rebels were confident that the brainwashing technique had worked, and that he was on their side, but they were wrong. Rogue's eyes glowed with anger, and in his rage, he destroyed the base and freed his team, who made it to the forest outside of the facility. Running through the Forest of Effrien, they were unarmed and helpless, hoping to find a patrol that was loyal to the Empire. But the rebels attacked, firing rockets at the small group of survivors, downing everyone in the patrol except Rogue. Rogue then took a rocket to the chest, and was near death, losing many limbs. The rebels, along with the ascension groups, marched through the patrol, executing Rogue's Zeraton. Rogue being the last one left, and close to death, looking into the eyes of an ascension group soldier. And then a flicker of hope started to shine, when a Zeraton killed as many of the rebel soldiers as possible, and took Rogue back to the Unova's landing zone. The platoon had not killed all of the soldiers that had tortured Rogue. Insanity Rogue had no memory except for the pain which the Ascension Groups had caused him. Rogue didn't know about the brainwashing, and only could recall the torture and pain. The Unova had left the planet, and was going to explore a new star system called Solis Magna. It was escorted by the Tyranno. Rogue had the urge to destroy the ship, but could not pinpoint the cause of this impulse. He soon thought that the Unova was what had caused him the pain, and had no idea about the Ascension groups or doctor Richtofen. Soon, he became hostile, alienating his friends, and even his sister. None of the crew even had an inkling of what was causing Rogue's hate. He could not expel the orders they had given him during the brainwashing, so he began to kill the crew of the starship. During this, Rouge's former friend, Akatar Toruvann, ordered the Tyranno to bomb the Unova. It crash landed, carrying Rogue with it into the Matoran Universe. Waking up from the crash, he realized he was in an alien construct which he knew nothing about. As he started to stand, he had a flashback to the torture and brainwashing during his captivity. Not knowing what it was, he decided to look into it, and as he did his research utilizing the Unova's AI, he had more memories to the experimentation. Unknowing of what happened, he wanted answers and started look through all the records on the ship. During his studies, he was listed as MIA for three months. He checked more logs and started to interrogate any survivors that he could find. He found out that during his absence, a certain Zeraton was claiming that he was always on strange missions. He never found any records of these missions. So he interrogated the survivors again, killing any leftovers that no longer did not give him answers. He could not find the information he wanted. Rogue had wasted his time and effort in executing the survivors. He still looks for his answers, and hunting for the Ascension Groups. The only survivor that had supplied any useful intel was a diplomat. He found out two things after reconstructing the fragments of his memory: there was an unknown man responsible for the pain Rogue had endured; and that there was an inside man on the Unova. Sadly, the brainwashing's effects haven't worn off, as he is still hunting down his teammates- including his own sister. Personality and Traits Rogue was a militaryman. Never faltering in decisions, he made sure that everything he did was for the betterment of the Zeraton Empire. Rogue rarely had selfish thoughts, and devoted much time to learning about the latest weapon systems. After going insane, Rogue became selfish, angry, and spiteful. He looked for revenge, and shot back at any mention of his name. He then became a cold-hearted killer, and did not kill with honor, and only murdered with cruelty. Tools Rogue had a full arsenal at his disposal, and carries as many weapons as he can hold. Trivia *Rogue was designed by Youtuber TurtleTankProduction (known on this wiki as Wolf). *His design spawned the design of nearly all Zeraton.